Naruto Play Pen
by Lazy Shadow
Summary: The Naruto kids are in preschool!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at ninja preschool until..."Hey people!"A little blond haired boy came bursting threw the door. And guess what time it was? Yep it was nap time at preschool ninja."Naruto, not so loud you will wake everyone up"

The Fourth Hokage said following the little blond head into the once quit and dark room.

But it was too late Gaara woke up and stared to go wild, he punch the air with his

little fist but by accident he punch little Sasuke in face and he woke and stared

to cry and when Sasuke cried he cried loudly witch woke up everyone,

and everyone stared to cry except Shika who kept on sleeping and Sakura

and Ino who went over to covert the crying Sasuke Choji had a bag of cookies

on his lap so there was nothing to cry about for him and Shino witch you

couldn't tell if he was crying or not because his eyes were covered by his glassies.

"Oh great I just got these little brats to to bed" Tsunade said getting up from her chair.

"I'm sorry I just came here to drop my son off" The Fourth Hokage said lifting up

Naruto by his little jump suit. "Hold on, all of you little brats go back to bed and stop crying!"

Tsunade yelled and just like that all of the little children close there eyes and went to bed.

"Now what do you want?'' she ask in a quiet voice. ''I just want to drop of my son'' The Fourth

Hokage said.''Ok what his name?" Tsunade said wiping out a paper with all the names of the children.

''Naruto''

''Lets see Neij...Tenten...Oh here we go Naruto, well he all set just come by

and pick him up at 3:00 Ok?'' ''Alright see you later Naruto'' The Fourth Hokage said petting Naruto

head and walking out the door. ''Alright you little nose picker the crapper is that red door, after

nap time we're going to have a snack then you guys are going to play for the rest of the day and don't bug me.

"I find that insulting" Shino spoke up.

''Anyway, you got all the rules?" Tsunade said putting her hands on her hips. ''I want to play right now'' little Naruto said jumping

up and down.''no'' ''yes'' ''no'' ''yes'' ''no!'' ''yes!'' ''nnnnnooooooooo!!'' ''yyyyyyeeeeeesssss!!''

the kids who weren't really asleep was enjoying the little show that was going on.

''If you don't go to bed I will break out my f 'en paddle and give a ass wiping

so hard that you wont be a bowl to sit or take dump for a week'' Tsunade said walking behind her desk

and getting a thing that looks like a pizza paddle. ''Now are you going to go to bed?'' she said.

Naruto took one look at what she was holding and ran and hid in one of the sheets that

was on the floor. '' That's more like it" Tsunade said siting be hind her desk putting her feet

on the desk and closing her eyes. ''You dope what were you thinking?''

little Sasuke said looking at the blond. ''Are you talking to me?''

Naruto asked looking at Sasuke's dark eyes.''Yea, who else would I be

talking to?'' ''Hey! My named is Naruto, not dope''

''My name is Tenten

nice to meet you, Naruto'' A little girl with two buns in her hair come crawling

up to them.''Hi Tenten''

''What's your name?'' Naruto asked Sasuke.

''Sasuke''

''Yo,my name is Kiba and this is Akumaru'' A little brown headed boy said

pointing a big ball fuzz. ''Why did you name a piece of a fuzz?'' Naruto asked.

''He's not fuzz hes a puppy'' Kiba said taking the little ball of fur out of his hod.

Then the little fuzz ball started to move then it popped out in a little puppy dog.

''See I told yea'' Kiba said. ''Wow, thats so cool!'' Naruto said. ''Not as cool as what I can do''

said a little blond headed girl. ''Hey, my name is Ino and I can make anyone do anything I want''

Ino said. ''Really?!'' Naruto asked.''Sure I can watch this'' She made a hand sign with her

hands and pointed it at a little pink headed girl. ''One,two...Hey what comes after two?''

''Um forty two'' Naruto said counting on his fingers. ''Ok...forty two'' And then Ino's head dropped

and so did the girl with pink hair. ''What happen are they alright?' 'Naruto asked.

''Yea, I think it's part of the trick'' Kiba said.''They all watched and then...

the girl with pink hair got up from the floor. ''Look at me I'm Sakura I wet my bed and cry for my

mommy when ever some says things about my big old forehead'' They all stared to laugh.

''See I told yea I can make people do what ever I want them to do'' Ino said putting her hands on Sakura's hips.

''Ino you better give Sakura her lovely body back or else I will tell the teacher on you'' came a voice.

''Who said that?'' Ino said. ''It is me Rocklee and do it or else'' came a boy with black

hair and eye brows bigger then a kids or even an adults. ''You don't

have the guts to tell the teacher on me'' Ino said

''Oh yea? Oh miss teacher I have some thing to tell you''

''What is it um...lee''

''Well you see...''

''Fine, you baby I'll give back Sakura's body just shut up'' Ino said

''Never mind teacher'' Rocklee said. ''OK here it go's one two forty two'' and Sakura's head fell.

3 minutes latter and both of the girls stared to wake up.''What happen?'' Sakura asked.

''Oh nothing, just go back to sleep now,Sakura'' Ino said.''Yea,OK'' Sakura said walking over to her sheet and lying down.

Naruto kept on looking at the pink haired girl and thought that she was the most beautiful girl ever.

Sasuke kept on turning over and over again he couldn't fall a sleep. This was the first time ever he slept without

his older brother Itachi and he wasn't liking it. Sasuke thought back to this morning. His mom told him Itachi

was in the first grade and he would be just down the hall from his class room.

Sasuke knew at 3:00 he could see Itachi, so little Sasuke stared at the wall waiting for 3:00 to come any second

but it didn't, 5 minutes past and little Sasuke got out from the covers and sneaked past Tsunade open the door without a sound

and into the lonely hallway, but that didn't bother Sasuke so he walked down the hallway in search for his

big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke ran down the hall as fast as his little chubby legs could carry him. Until little Sasuke came across

a hall filled with doors. Sasuke look in side the first door,inside were kids with claws,animal ears and tails.

. And there was a boy in all red with little white dog ears...and he was crying. Then a boy in all white with white hair came up to the crying boy. ''Inuyasha don't cry, your big brother is here'' Then he gave the boy a bright red ball. ''Come, lets play'' and the two brothers walked away. This only made Sasuke miss his brother more. He stepped away from the door and walked across the hall to the other door and looked inside, and the person inside the room made Sasuke smile . Inside was a boy with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail with red and black eyes. with a winter coat that has red clouds on it. My brother,my brother! Itach was playing with blocks, when he heard a knocking on the door ,he look at the part of the door that was made of glass and he saw his baby brother staring and smiling at me. Oh great now I have to get him back to class before his teacher finds out he missing,Itach thought. "Hey teacher,can I go to the bathroom?'' Itach ask. ''Can't you hold it?'' the teacher said looking at the book he was reading. "Well if you don't want to clean up-''Go to the bathroom'' Itach ran out the door and garbed Sasuke's arm. ''What are you doing here?'' Itach said looking mad. "I miss you" little Sasuke said giving the puppy dog face. Sasuke knew that his brother could never stay mad at him with this face. "Alright I will tack you back to class" Itach said. Sasuke look really sad. "But we'll take the long way back to your class how about that?'' Itach asked. That made Sasuke really happy. On the way to class Itach told Sasuke how he would see him at 3:00 and about snow days and summer and weekends. Itach saw Sasuke smile grow bigger as Itach told him all time they can spend together. When they reached Sasuke's class, Sasuke look at Itach. "Huggy?'' Sasuke asked. Itach bend down and gave Sasuke a hug good bye. Then he lead Sasuke into a room of sleeping kids. Itach guess it was still nap time. He look over at Tsunade who was sleeping with her feet on her desk and she was snoring. Itach lead Sasuke on to a sheet and turned around to go. But by accident he trip over Shikamaru and fell hard to the ground. He look over at Shikamaru to make sure he was OK but Shikamaru was still sound a sleep. Sakura woke up though and stared at Itach,she thought that he was the most cutest boy she ever saw. Even more cuter then Sasuke! Itach pulled him self up and walk out the door and Sakura went back to sleep with the cute boy still burning in her mind.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day snack time rolled around and Tsunade was passing out milk and cookies. But Choij and Rocklee had to have a cookie eating contest...And guess who won? Yes Choij, had a gut full of cookies and Rocklee spent most of the day in the bathroom tossing his cookies. Then after snack time it was play time.

Tsunade was watching the little brats play.. Ino and Sakura was playing dress up. Shino was watching a Rollie Pollie craw across the floor.

Naruto and Sasuke was playing with Hot Wheels. Garra was drawing all over Rocklee face when he took a short nap to help his belly feel better.

Kiba was staring at Tenten and Temari as they gave poor Akamaru a make over. Shikamaru...(holy crap he is a wake!) was looking at the clouds with Choij.

Kankuro and Neji were fighting about something and...Hey were was Hinata? Tsunade was looking around and found the little girl with the short blue hair and big pale eyes, she was in a coroner hugging her legs.

Oh great Tsunade thought, I can either go over there see whats wrong or I can stay here and let her be alone then she will cry then her mother or father will get mad and I will get fired Tsunade thought. Tsunade was about to get up until she saw Neji stop fighting with Kankuro and walked over to Hinata. Tsunade smiled and sat back down. ''Hinata whats the matter?'' Neji asked. " No one wants to play with me" Hinata said close to tears. "Thats not true come on lets draw a pitcher for our fathers I think they would love that" Hinata smiled, Neji found some markers and some paper and they got to work. Hinata drew a bunny and Neji drew a dove.

"Can I see Akamaru now?'' Kiba said trying look over Temari and Tenten to see his puppy friend. ''Almost done and there! Hes done and looks better then ever!'' Temari said. Both of the girls moved over to let Kiba see Akamaru. Kiba stood there staring at Akamaru like he was a demon or something. Akamaru had lipstick smear all over his lips and his fur was tan from make-up powder . He also had eye shadow painted nails and a wig. Kiba couldn't believe his eyes he opened his mouth and screamed.

"What is Kiba screaming about?'' Naruto asked as he pushed his blue car across the floor. "Who cares" Sasuke said making his red car fly in the air. Then Naruto smashed his blue car into Sasuke's red car "Ha,my car rules your weak red car!" Naruto yelled. "Oh yea!'' Sasuke yelled and he bang Naruto car and it flew out of Naruto hand and flew across the room. "Hey! you did that on purpose!'' Naruto yelled. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't" Sasuke said giving him a grin. "Naruto growled and jumped on Sasuke and they stared to roll around. Until Shino stuck out his foot and stop them from rolling on his Rollie Pollie. Naruto and Sasuke look up at the boy who hid behind his glassies. "You guys are such babies..." Shino said picking up his bug friend and moving to another part of the room. But Shino words didn't stop Naruto Sasuke from pulling each others hair and kicking each other.

"Hey Sakura how dose this hat look on me?'' Ino asked. But Sakura was thinking about Itach, she didn't even hear Ino. "Sakura, hey Sakura, Yo! forehead girl!" Ino screamed in Sakura's ear." Shut up Ino pig!" Sakura yelled back even louder. "Whats wrong with you?'' Ino asked."Well during nap time I saw the most cutest boy ever!" Sakura said. "More cuter then Sasuke?'' Ino asked shocked. "Yea and he's even older then Sasuke" Sakura said fixing her hair."Hhhhhmmmm, maybe I'll check him out" Ino said. That made Sakura's heart freeze and her cheeks turned red. "I saw him first!'' Sakura cried. "You don't own him do you?'' Ino said. "You don't even know his name or know what he looks like!''Sakura pointed out. "So? I'll see him after school today" Ino said. Sakura was upset Ino always gets what she wants it's not fair! But then Sakura thought of something evil "Ino let me give you a fake hair cut" Sakura said. "Alright" Ino said siting down on a stool. 'Only one thing this is a real hair cut Ino pig and you won't even know whats coming' Sakura thought with a evil grin.

"That one looks like a hot dog" Choij said looking up at the clouds. "So far, you saw a candy bar,wonder bread,gum,soup,rice,and fish in the clouds" Shikamaru said looking at his friend."Don't forget that one that look like a bag of chips" Choij reminded Shikamaru. "Oh yea, how could I have forgotten that one" Shikamaru said.

Sooner or later Garra knew Rocklee had to wake up. Garra had just put whiskers on Rocklee face when he began to open his eyes. Oh crap, Garra thought, what I'm I going to do? If Rocklee tells on him then he will be kick out of another school. Rocklee sat up and stared to rub his eyes and when he pulled back his hands it was covered with black ink. Rocklee's mouth dropped open and he ran into the bathroom the only thing you could here was Rocklee scream of horror. Rocklee came out of the bathroom and stood in front of Gaara. "What did you do?'' Rocklee said. "What?'' Gaara said. "You did this to my face" Rocklee said. "No I didn't" Gaara said. "Yea,you did you were the only one by me when I went to sleep" Rocklee said crossing his arms."Just because I was right by you doesn't mean anything" Gaara said his hands on his hips."If it wasn't you then who was it?'' Rocklee said. "It was um, my brother Kankuro" Gaara said. "Why would your brother draw on my face?" Rocklee asked. "Because,because... he told me he hated kid with big eye brows" Gaara said. Rocklee looked mad as ever he ran head first into Kankuro chest. Kankuro fell down with a boom. And that what stared it Rocklee and Kankuro stared fighting.

And Ino took a look at her self in the mirror and screamed and she jumped onto Sakura and they pulled each other hair...well what ever Ino had left of hair. Then Choij said that one cloud look like an apple and Shikamaru went crazy and called Choij every name in the book.

Neji said that Hinata's bunny looked like road kill and she punched him in the face.

Naruto and Sasuke were already going at it.

Kiba and Akamaru and Tenten Temari join as teams and stared to box fight.

Gaara backed away slowly and accidentally stepped on Shino's Rollie pollie. Gaara turned around when he heard a crunch,and standing there was a mad looking Shino. Shino pushed Gaara down but his sand caught him. But that didn't stop Shino from kicking Gaara's butt.

Tsunade just sat there watching and wondering if she can video tape this and then put it on YouTube. This is going to be along day Tsunade thought.

Tsunade knew sooner or later she would have to stop the fight, she picked later. And smiled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

After the fighting spited up and everyone was back from the nurse, Tsunade thought it was a

good time to bring everyone outside.

All kids got into a group and try to decide what game they were going to play. "How about Hide and go seek?" Naruto said. "No, to many kids to find" Sasuke said. "Duck,Duck,Gooses?" Garra said. "Still to many people" Sasuke said. "I know how about a brain game?" Shika said. "NO!" all the kids said at once. "Um, how about tag?" All eyes turn to the little girl with blue hair and pale eyes. "Hey that's a great idea Hinata" Naruto said, witch cause Hinata to blush. "OK, so who's going to be it?" Naruto asked. Of carouse no one spoke up or raise there hand I mean no one ever wants to be 'it' in the game of tug. "Well someone got to be 'it'?" Sakura said.

"I have an idea" Sasuke said "What about rock,paper,scissors, ninja style"

"Who want to go up against me?"

"I will" Garra said getting up. "Me to" Naruto said.

"Ready? Fireball,sand attack,sexy no jutsu"

"I guess you lose Naruto" Sasuke said. "What! My sexy no jutsu is suppose to make you pass out and get a noise bleed!" Naruto said.

"Too bad we're not into girls yet" Sasuke said.

"Fine all be it" Then Naruto dove at Sasuke while trying to tag him but Sasuke was to fast

and easily dodge it.

By the time Naruto picked himself off the ground all the kids had started to run

except Shino who was to cool to play an childish games.

And Naruto tagged him easily.

"Ha,ha your it, bug boy" Naruto said, about to run but felt a tap on his shoulder.

Naruto turn around to see a big swarm of bugs. Naruto stared in ah as the bugs

wrapped his legs to the ground.

"Hey, I can't move my legs!" Naruto shouted.

Shino walked over to him and tagged him.

"Looks like your still it" Shino said walking away.

"Come back here,bug boy!" Naruto shouted

"No"

"I hate you!" Naruto cried.

"No you don't"

When Shino was far enough away from Naruto Shino set him free.

And the game continued for what seemed like forever, finally Naruto fell down, he couldn't run anymore

even Choij was faster then he was!

Naruto was about to give up when he saw to feet walking towards him.

He looked up to find Hinata staring down at him.

"Um,Naruto you can tag me if you want"

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Thank you Hinata I owe you one!"

Naruto said jumping up and hugging Hinata.

Hinata blushed and almost fainted.

By the time Hinata's blush was gone Naruto was gone.

"Hey guys, guess what, Hinata's 'it'"

Naruto said running to the group.

"Only because she let you tag her" Sakura said.

"Yea,so?" Naruto said.

**Everyone sweat drop**

"You guys do realize Hinata is coming this way" Shika said.

Everyone turn to see Hinata coming right at them.

They all ran with Hinata still hot on there trail until Hinata

tripped on a tree root and fell right on her face. Hinata looked

up with tears in her pale eyes,crying .

Neji stopped in his tracts, it was his job to keep Hinata safe

and happy. He went back to were Hinata fell held his hand out to her.

Hinata smiled but instead of taking his hand she slapped it.

"Tag,your it!" And like that Hinata was up and gone.

Neji just stood there mouth hanging open .

"Well just don't stand there tag someone" Kiba said.

Neji nodded and started to run towards Garra,who was just standing there.

"Your mine!" Neji screamed, Neji was inches away from tagging

Garra when out of no were a wall of sand came out and blocked his hand.

"What the?" Neji said and try to to tag Garra again and again

until his hands were bleeding. "Neji my friend how about you tag me in?"

Neji looked over to see Rocklee smiling and giving him the 'guy pose'.

"Um sure" Neji tagged Lee and Lee took off his leg weights and got to work.

Everyone gather around and stared in ah even Garra and Tsunade were surprise

of how fast Rocklee was going.

Rocklee almost tagged Garra he just needed a move to surprise Garra so he could go

in for the kill. And Rocklee knew the perfect move.

"Hey, Garra isn't that your bear over by that tree?"

Garra looked over towards the tree and Rocklee was right he had left his bear over there.

Prefect, Rocklee thought as he reached over and tagged Garra.

Everyone gasped.

"But no one has ever been able to tag Garra before" Temari said

Everyone gasped even louder.

Kids these days, Tsunade thought, after all this crap I'm going to go home get drunk

and pass out on my couch.


	5. Chapter 5

I think I'm to my breaking point with these kids, Tsunade thought as she lead the kids back into the classroom.

"Miss teacher, I have to go potty!" Rocklee said giving another good guy pose.

"My breaking point was just broken" Tsunade said out laud. "What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, Rocklee we're almost in the classroom you can use that bathroom" "I have to use the bathroom to!" Other little voices rang out.

Oh great now I have to bring them to the first grade bathrooms, Tsunade lead the group up the stairs and down the hall towards the boys and girls bathrooms.

"Ok, girls bathroom is here and the boys are over there" Tsunade watched as the group spited up and went into the bathrooms. "And no monkey businesses!" Tsunade yelled after them.

Inside the boys bathroom

"Hey whats this?" Shikamaru said picking up a hair tie and some hand soap.

"I know what this is,it's hair gel!" Shika said as he got to work and stared to spike his hair upward like when he watches his dad do his hair.

"Hey Shika, want you doing?" Choji asked, looking at his best friend.

"Making my hair like my dads" Shika said.

"It looks more like that kid who was here last year. What was his name, Vegeta, I think" Choji said.

He was right! His hair did look like Vegetas and Shikamaru Nara was no copper.

And that when he notice he still had the hair tie in his hand. He was going to use it fling it at that Naruto kid but maybe he could use it. So Shikamaru took his spiked hair and pulled his hair into

a high pony tail.

Shika looked in the mirror liked what he saw. Then he saw Naruto come up behind him.

Shika turned around and Naruto started to point and laugh.

"Ha ha, Shikamaru you look like a pineapple!"

"Oh ,screw you,Naruto!" Shika said

"Oh,yea well maybe if you did that more offend maybe I wouldn't need these paintings!"

Naruto yelled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Shika asked. "I'm not sure I saw my daddy watching this show called Family Guy and when they said that my daddy laughed" Naruto said.

"Are you talking about the cartoons that only adults can understand" Kiba said walking out one of the stalls. "What do you mean cartoons that adults can only understand?" Shino asked.

"Well you see it looks like a cartoon but it has only adult language in it" Kiba explained.

"So what your saying is,is that it's a cartoon made for adults" Shino said.

"You got it bug boy" Kiba said, "Don't call me bug boy" "You got it afro hair"

"One of these days if we ever on a mission and Naruto makes a large elephant like bug mad

I'm going to let that bug eat you and Kiba" Shino said.

"Wow, the way you talk is so annoying!" Naruto said.

My day of revenge will come, one of these days. Shino thought.

And after some mindless boy chatter they came out of the bathroom except for the girls.

"Hey lady, were are the girls?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Still in the bathroom" Tsunade said. "Whats taking them so long!"

Naruto almost yelled.

"I'm not sure Naruto why don't you go in there and see?"

"I will" And with that Naruto went inside the girls bathroom.

And seconds latter there were high shrills of girls voices saying 'Naruto

what the hell are you doing in here' and 'Get the out of here'.

And then a blur of orange and yellow came hurling out of the girls room and into the wall.

'What a dope' Everybody was thinking with a sweat drop.

Then Shika came up to Tsunade and put his face really close to her pack of Oreos cookies .

"Ah, Oreos 'Milk's favorite cookies'" Shika said pointing to the words.

"Wait you can read?" Tsunade said. Maybe Shika's parents were right maybe he is a genius, Tsunade thought.

"I can't read, Choji eats these cookies so much I have remembered the commercial by heart" Shika said.

Wow this kid is going to go far in life, Tsunade thought,with a sweat drop.

Next chapter is going to be about what goes on in the girls bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy late birthday animeguurl I hope this chapter makes a good present! Also thank you all for all your great comments!

--

"Hurry up Ino pig, I gotta pee!" Sakura yelled.

"Well to bad because I got here first!" Ino yelled back.

'All these girls are hogging the stalls! Cha!' inter Sakura yelled.

'Hinata-chan is to shy to pee. I think TenTen is taking a dump and Temari got her foot

stuck in one of the toilet's hole! Cha!' inter Sakura yelled again.

Finally a toilet flush was heard and Ino exist out of the stalls and Sakura dash in.

Ino walked up to one of the mirrors and looked at her self. 'Yep' Ino thought.

'No one can be as cute as me, not even with Hinata's cute little shy girl act'

Ino thought as she fixed her hair and flash a smile into the mirror.

"Hey princess! Do you think you can stop staring at your self and come help me?!"

Temari yelled from the stall. Her foot was still stuck in the toilet.

Ino figured she should help her because first she was another girl. I mean girl stick

together, right? And second Ino was scared of her and her brothers.

"OK, now take my hand and pull" Temari said. Ino took the sand girls hand

And pulled with all her might and nothing happened. Temari was still stuck.

Two more flushes were heard and TenTen and Hinata exist out of the stalls.

"Hey you two come and help me pull Temari from the can!" Ino shouted.

"Oh, OK" Hinata said shyly and grabbed Temari's other hand and TenTen

Grabbed Temari's free leg and all together they pulled and Temari let out a

Cry. "You guys are ripping me apart!"

"I think me need more people" TenTen said. "Sakura can help us" Ino said and ran

To the stall. "Hey Sakura we need your help!"

"Well I can't" Sakura yelled. "And why not!" Ino yelled

"Because there isn't any toilet paper in here!" Sakura yelled back.,

Oh yea, Ino thought. I used all the toilet paper up so Sakura would be

Trapped on the toilet. Ino giggled at her evil plan. Put it there wasn't

Any time to giggle so Ino went to the next stall grabbed the roll of toilet

paper and rolled it to the next stall. After few seconds there was a flush and

Sakura came out of the stall and went over to were Temari was still trapped.

Ino grabbed Temari's hand again and Sakura wrapped her arms around Temari's

waist and once agin they pulled and Temari cried out to stop.

"Wait I got an idea!" TenTen yelled and then suddenly she reached over

And flushed the toilet. There was a rumbling sound and then the toilet

Started to over flow! "Oh great! I always thought that I was going to

Die with honor. Not on the can like Elvis Presley!" Temari yelled.

As she tried again to pull her foot from the overflowing toilet.

"Why did you flush the toilet in the first place!" Ino and Sakura yelled at

TenTen.

"Well I thought the water would loosen her foot enough to wear she could slip it out" TenTen said. (AC: How could you ever be mad at TenTen with those cute buns in her hair?)

Just when Sakura and Ino were about to chew TenTen's ass the girls bathroom

Swung open and in came Tsunade and boy she did not look in the mood to be dealing with this crap. (AC: Sorry about the bad pun)

"Why are you girl's still -" Tsunade took one look at the girls bathroom and walked

Straight back out the door. All the girls stared at each other and shrugged

there shoulders. A few minutes later Sasuke entered the girls bathroom. And right behind him was a laughing Naruto. "Hey guys look! Sasuke's in the girls bathroom!" Naruto yelled. "Hey dope, you do realized your in the girls bathroom too" Sasuke said as he stood beside Sakura and Ino. Witch I might add were drooling adding to the flood.

"Shut Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, Naruto said a bad word!" Kiba said with a big grin on his face. (AN: Teme could mean a rude way of saying 'you' or it means saying the B word, I'm not sure witch one but in this story it means the B word)

"What are you guys doing in here and were is Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Last time we saw her she was throwing a chair out the window and screaming that she hated us little... Well I think you get the point" Neji said. "And we came in here to help you guys" Sasuke said as he looked at Temari's foot.

"Are you OK Temari?" Kankuro asked as he held Temari's hand. "How did you get your foot suck in the toilet in the first place?" Gaara asked.

"Well I heard that the toilet handle is home to most of the germs in the whole bathroom. So instead of using my hands I used my foot to flush the toilet and I guess either my foot or the handle was wet because my foot slipped and ended up in the toilet"

"Ok so why is the floor wet?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you can blame that on TenTen" Ino sneered. TenTen yipped and hid behind Choji. Mostly because he was big.

" So how are you going to help Temari?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to use my Fireball jutsu to melt the toilet and free Temari" Sasuke said.

"But what if by accident you burn her foot?" Kankuro asked.

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take, Ok everyone step back"

Sasuke did some hand sighs and opened his mouth wide and blew a huge fireball aiming at the toilet. And the plan was working until Ino scream for Sasuke to stop.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked. "Your fire is causing the water to steam and the steam is frizzing up my hair" Ino said.

"Who gives a sh about your hair! I'm still stuck!" Temari screamed.

"All right just get it over with" Ino said as she grabbed her head, hopping to stop the frizz.

Sasuke started his fireball jutsu again and melted the toilet the rest of the way and Temari was no longer stuck. Everyone high five Sasuke and told him what an awesome job he did but Naruto was mad he could of freed Temari if he wanted to, it just Sasuke got there before he did. Yea that was it. Sasuke was being a glory hog. No problem by the end of the day everyone will be clapping and telling me what an awesome person I am, Naruto thought.

Naruto thoughts were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. Everyone exist the bathroom and into hallway to see Tsunade throwing yet another chair out the window except this time when the chair hit the ground it mad an 'Ow' sound. Wait...Chairs don't go OW. Just then Might Gai appeared in front of everyone with a big bump on his head and blood in his hair.

"Tsunade what is your problem?!" Gai yelled.

"You want to know what my problem is?! My problem is that I'm baby siting Satin's kids!" Tsunade yelled and threw a book at Gai's head. The book hit Gai's face with a thud and fell to the ground.

"What did they do that was so bad?" Gai asked while rubbing his noise.

"They're causing me stress and pain I wouldn't be surprise if by the end of the day I'm a gambling drunk!" Tsunade screamed.

"You already are one" Neji pointed out.

"Who said that!" Tsunade turned around about to kill that person. But when she saw her whole class together and in one piece the dark cloud in her mind started to clear up into a gay rainbow of happiness.

"Ok kids, when we get back to class we are all going to group into pairs of three and get to know each other better!" Tsunade said with a smile on her face as she led to the class back to there room. The kids thought nothing of this sudden mood swing.

But Gai could think of one thing 'it was her time of the month'.

Gai just prayed that all the kids would be alive by end of the day.

--

I hope you guy enjoyed this chapter and one more thing if you write me nice comments it makes me want to write more, bad comments makes me think that I'm a bad writer.

Stay tunned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

(WARNING: slight shota)

The kids didn't know if they should be scared or happy. Tsunade looked happy on the outside but what was going on the inside?

In Tsunade's mind: (I'm going to kill these kids)

"Alright kids we're going to get into groups of three, now line up!" Tsunade's voice boomed out making the bookshelf's shake a little.

Some of the kids screamed while other started to cry and hide behind one another.

But they did what they were told and go into a straight line up against the wall, Tsunade smirk as she watch the kids shake in fear, just how she liked it.

She walked to the blackboard and started writing three names together: Narutard, Suckura and Sasugay.

She continued to write the names in a rude manner until she heard a small 'hey' coming from the Uchiha kid.

"What?!" Tsuande ask snapping the chalk that was in her hands.

Sasuke looked like he was about to wet himself but he mustered up enough courage to face Tsunade.

"Y-you spelled my name wrong" Sasuke stuttered.

He heard a low growl coming from the big boobed women, she turned around with a evil look on her face.

"What!?" she yelled again casing the books to fall off there shelfs, Sasuke gulped but kept his ground.

"You spelled my name wrong, my name doesn't have gay in it" his high pitched voice ranged out.

Tsuande grinned "I've seen the way you look at the Narutard kid, trust me gay is better suited for you"

Sasuke blushed and kept his mouth shut as Tsunade grabbed a new piece of chalk and began writing again.

After all the kids were grouped up together, Tsunade walked back fourth like some kinda dictator with a grin the could kill.

She gave a small chuckle.

"We have a few hours before school's over, we're going to have some fun"

The kids gulped swearing they heard thunder in the background. But in reality it was the door being knocked on, Tsunade growled a little and walked to the door and swung it open and looked out into the empty hallway.

"Down here, hag!" Tsunade shook with anger and looked down at the pale boy with black hair, wearing black sweat pants and what looked like a midriff that showed his stomach.

(stopping here for now, I'll update soon, I promise)


End file.
